The Little Girl and Victorious
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Val and her friends got admitted to Hollywood Arts in California. Helen, the principle, saw their music video and wants them to learn in her school for five months. The D-Squad will meet Tori and her friends on their five months of school. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is my first crossover with Victorious and Jurassic World. I hope you all like it. But first, here are the characters and Dinosaurs.**

 **Name: Valentina Rosalina Grady**

 **Nickname: Val**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American and Italian Human**

 **Blood type: Unknown because she has her mother's super serum**

 **Age: 5**

 **Ability or talent: Understand Animals, healing tears, advance smelling, hearing and seeing, distress scream, can play ocarina or a lute, read people's thoughts and can see people's past just by looking at them**

 **Personality: Kind, adorable, gentle, polite, behave, timid and obedient**

 **Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin.**

 **Family: Owen Grady (Uncle), Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo (Foster Cousins), Red, Scar, Talon and Uri (Her Raptor pack), Ivy (Adopted daughter) Iris (Adopted daughter), Steven Grady (Father: deceased), Alma (Mother:** **deceased).**

 **Friends: Quinn, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Marco, Mr. Masrani, Mitchell brothers, and all of the dinosaurs, workers, guards and InGen soldiers, minus Hoskins.**

 **Job: Dinosaur Whisperer**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Quinn Kingbird**

 **Nickname: none**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: 12**

 **Ability or talent: can play sports, gymnastic, martial arts, and plays the drums.**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun going and a tomboy.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin**

 **Family: Marco Kingbird (Dad), June Nightingale (Mother: deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Owen, Mr. Masrani, dinosaurs and the Mitchell brothers.**

 **Job: Hybrid Caretaker**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Alexander Winchester**

 **Nickname: Alex**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Karate, singing, playing guitar, gymnastic, hacker, novel writer, and can ride a motorbike.**

 **Personality: Kind, selfless to others, loyal and calm**

 **Appearance: Athletic body, blonde shoulder length hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes**

 **Family: Jack Winchester (Father), Annabelle White (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Mike Quinn, Jay, Marco, Dale, Owen, Claire and Wu.**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Mike**

 **Name: Jayson Suarez Archer**

 **Nickname: Jay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Mexican or American, Human and Velociraptor Hybrid**

 **Blood Type: Unknown because of Serum X his blood type was unknown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ability or talent: Immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them, can transform into a raptor, and can play the electric guitar.**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, secretly aggressive and protective, and kind**

 **Appearance: Muscular, has black claws on his hands and feet, Velociraptor feet, sharp teethes, pointy ears, spiky dark brown hair, and Velociraptor red eyes.**

 **Family: Jorge Archer (Father: Diseased) Isabelle Suarez (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Quinn, Sofia, Mike, Raptor Squad, Owen, Barry, Claire, Dale, Wu and Marco.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love Interest: Sofia**

 **Name: Sofia Johnson**

 **Nickname: Sof**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability or talent: Playing the bass guitar, poetry, knows ballet, and can do a bit gymnastic**

 **Personality: Kind and shy**

 **Appearance: Feminine body; has long light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: Kevin Johnson (Father), Mabel Pyre (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Mike, Jay, Marco, the dinosaurs, Claire, Wu, and Dale**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Jay**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Nickname: Mike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Knows technology and dinosaurs, can do karate, can ride a motorbike, and can play the keytar and keyboard piano.**

 **Personality: Kind and brave**

 **Appearance: Slightly muscular, has dirty blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: David Jones (an Alcoholic Father) Lulu Hail (Mother: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Quinn, Alex, Jay, Charlie and Uri, Owen, Barry, Dale, Marco, Wu and Claire.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love interest: Alex**

 **Name: Marco Kingbird**

 **Nickname: Marc**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: Early thirties**

 **Ability or talent: Martial Arts, escape artist, acrobat, and kick boxer**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, friendly, protective and loyal**

 **Appearance: Tall and muscular, slightly tan skin, black hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Quinn Kingbird (Daughter) June Nightingale (Wife: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Security Guard**

 **Love interest: Only his deceased wife he loves**

 **Name: Carl Dale**

 **Nickname: Dale**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: Sixty**

 **Ability or talent: Knows many chemicals and knowledge of the world**

 **Personality: Calm and friendly**

 **Appearance: Slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes**

 **Family: he has a son and grandkids**

 **Friends: Val, Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Scientist**

 **Love interest: Secret**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Friends**

In a private ship, the D-Squad was heading to Hollywood California to study at Hollywood Arts. The Principal, Helen, wants them to come to her school. They aren't staying there for a whole year just for five months and they can go back to Jurassic World. When Val's Dinosaur friends heard about her leaving, the Raptors and the Hybrids refused to let her go and Snow would try to sneak in the ship so she can stay close to Val. But, Val told them she is only going to stay there for only five months. Without a choice, the Dinos let her go. Marco allowed Quinn to go, she miss being in California. Ale, Jay, Mike and Sofia are also going, it's been a long time since they been into school. Mr. Masrani gave them a rented mansion; he was kind enough to give them a fancy house. Monica was allowed to come because of her size. They said goodbye to their family and friends and headed to California.

When the ship docks, a limo came and picks up the D-Squad and sends them to their mansion. They unpacked and had dinner before going to bed. There first day of school is tomorrow.

On the next day, the D-Squad got up and ready for their first day of school. Val was wearing a blue sleeveless button vest with a white, short sleeve, shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. A Raptor necklace, a bracelet made of beads and raptor teethes and her silver whistle. Her dark brown hair is tied into pigtails.

Quinn was wearing dark green pants, and orange shirt, a yellow jacket that is tied on her waist, black wrist bands with the Jurassic World symbol colored silver; and orange sneaker and a cap. Her blonde hair is tied into a ponytail.

Alex was wearing a bone white long sleeve shirt, crimson gold skinny jeans and flat shoes. Her blonde hair has a crimson gold hair clip. Her necklace is a rainbow peace sign.

Sofia is wearing a snow white shapeless dress; the front was short while the back was long, scarlet red leggings and flat shoes. Her light brown hair is tied into a braid tied it with scarlet red ribbon. Her necklace is a dream catcher.

Jay was wearing a red jacket with a collar, a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black jeans and combat boots, black leathered gloves, black limar sunglasses, and a silver cross necklace. His dark spiky hair covered his pointy ears.

Mike was wearing a dark green leathered jacket, a black shirt and jeans, black army boots, and a dog tag necklace. His dirty blonde hair was clean.

The six got on the limo and headed toward Hollywood arts. Monica was allowed to come since she was a companion to Val. as the limo got to their destination, the six plus Monica got out and went inside. There were no students yet because it was early; they went to the Principal's office to see a black woman and a white blonde woman there.

The black woman looks at them and smiles, "Oh! There they are!" the black woman walks over to them followed by the blonde. "The D-Squad!"

The D-Squad greeted, "My name is Helen Ophelia Dubois. I'm your principal in this school." She said, "And this is my assistance Virginia."

Virginia smiles and waves at them, Helen looks at the group again, she notices Monica perched on Val's shoulder, and asked "Is that a dinosaur?" she asked walking over to Val.

"Uh-huh, Monica is a Microraptor, Principal Dubois." Val said politely while Monica chirps in a greeting.

Helen laughs loudly, causing the D-Squad to jump. As Helen calms down, she pinches Val's cheeks. "Oh! You're such a sweet potato!" she exclaims before letting go, "Just call me Helen."

"But, you're the principal." Val stated, "We can't call you by your first name."

"Its okay sugar," Helen assured, "You six can call me Helen." Monica chirps at her, "Yes, you can call me Helen too." Helen joked.

"Wow, you're pretty strong with your voice there, Helen." Quinn commented.

Helen chuckles, "Well, I did have a pretty strong personality when I was in Happy Times."

"Happy Times…" Alex mutters, "Isn't that a TV series back on the seventies?"

"That's right." Helen answered.

"No way!" Sofia looks at Helen in wide eyes, "You're the little sister?"

"That's right, I was little Georgia." Helen said proudly.

"The one that says: _That is not my job_." Quinn said doing the impression of the Georgia.

Helen laughs loudly, "Oh! I like you all! Why don't I show you around so you can know your school better for the next five months?"

"What about our lockers?" Mike asked.

"Don't worry, your lockers are already done and they are four times bigger than an average locker. And they are every kid's dream to have those lockers." Helen said before going out followed by her assistance, "Come on!"

The six nodded and lets Helen shows them around the school.

* * *

Tori and her friends were at halls, looking at six big lockers. The lockers were huge, their size can fit any instruments in and it was close to the vending machine.

"Wow…" André sighs, "Look at the size of those lockers."

"Yeah," Robbie agreed in awe.

"Whoever owns these lockers must've been rich." Beck said, "Very rich."

"Speaking of the owners," Tori interrupted, "Who are the owners?"

But before anyone could answer Trina came in, singing a song in her terrible voice, "It's on! It's on!" she sang.

Tori and her friends look at her, "Hey Trina!" Tori called.

Trina looks at her, "What?"

"What are you singing?" Tori asked.

Trina looks at her sister in disbelief, "You don't know?!" she asked.

"We don't know the song because you were singing it terribly." Jade said.

Trina shook her head, "The song is called: It's on by the D-Squad." She said.

"The what?" Rex asked.

"The D-Squad…" André mutters, "Isn't that the new band that was singing in Jurassic World few months ago?"

"I heard about them," Beck said, "The D-Squad became famous in two days."

"Duh!" Trina said, "Everyone loves them! I download their song before it got crashed by traffic."

"Wait," Jade said, "It got crashed by a single song."

"Yeah! Around the world almost everyone download that song." Trina said before walking away.

"Is this means we can't download songs?" Cat asked her friends.

Then the bell rang in a funky tone. The six plus Rex went to class; everyone took their seats while Sikowitz stands on the platform, "All right class," Sikowitz said, "Today, I'm going to teach you about forming a band."

Cat raised her hand, "No, it is not the Diddly Bops." Sikowitz said.

Cat puts her hand down, "Alright, forming a band is simple. First you need a drummer." Sikowitz did a drumming motion, "A guitarist." He made a guitar motion, "A pianist." He made a piano motion, "And the most importantly a singer!" he said.

André raises his hand, "Yes André?"

"Why do we need to form a band?"

"Simple," Sikowitz takes a sip in his coconut, "In a few months, there is going to be a super rich party here in Hollywood Arts. Many rich people are going to be there, and all the students with amazing singing must perform to them."

"What's the catch?" Jade asked.

"If you perform for them you get paid." Sikowitz said.

"How much?" Tori asked.

Sikowitz chuckles a bit, "Those ten million dollars answer your question?"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Ten million dollars!

"In cash or check?" Beck asked.

"Cash, for each performer," Sikowitz answered.

With that said, everyone started talking about forming a band. Then Helen came with yogurt in hand followed by Vivian.

"And here is-" Helen was cut off when she saw the students and Sikowitz, "Sikowitz." She said plainly.

"Helen," Sikowitz said plainly, "Is there something that you need?"

"Hm?" Helen asked, "Oh no, I was giving a tour for the new students."

"You mean the six new students, who own the six big lockers?" André asked.

"Yup, those new students," Helen said before looking at the open door, "What are you waiting for? Don't be shy! Get in here!" she called.

The D-Squad entered with yogurts on their hands. Everyone looks at them wide eyes. Helen introduces the D-Squad, "Everyone this is Alexander Winchester, Sofia Johnson, Michael Jones, Jayson Archer, Quinn Kingbird and, the little sunshine, Valentina Rosalina Grady and her Dino-pet Monica."

The D-Squad greeted them but everyone's still looks at them in wide eyes. "Alright, this our end of the tour," Helen said before giving them their schedule, "Here are your schedules for five months. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Bye, Helen, thanks again for the free yogurt." Val said adorably.

Helen couldn't help but squealed, "Oh! You're so adorable! I could just hug you to death! But, I can't because you're too cute to die." Helen said before going out followed by Virginia, "Bye-bye!"

The D-Squad said bye before looking at the shock students and Sikowitz. Sikowitz cleared his throat, "Alright, since you six are in my class, pick wherever you want to sit."

Nodding, the D-Squad picks their seats. Quinn sits next to André, Sofia and Alex sit next to Cat and Robbie, with Rex, Jay sits next to Beck, Mike sits behind Jade and Val sits next with Tori in front. Monica was perched on the top rail of the chair. Tori looks at Val, "Hey."

Val looks at Tori, "Hi." She smiled, "You're pretty." She said kindly.

Tori smiles at her, "Thanks," Tori said.

When Sikowitz class was over, they went to Mrs. Yonders' class. Mrs. Yonders was a nice teacher, she teaches her class well about the history of music. Val likes her because she reminds her about her mommy. Then they went to Anthony's class. They taught them the right way of music. Then after classes were over, it was time for lunch. The D-Squad's lunch table was close to a shady tree. They discovered the lunchroom was outside. Val, Alex, Sofia and Quinn were eating salads and French-fries, while Mike and Jay eat tacos and nachos. Monica was eating nuts in a small bowl.

As they ate, Tori and her friends look at them. They couldn't believe it, the new students are the D-Squad!

"Can you believe it," André said, "The new students are the D-Squad!"

"Tell me about it," Robbie said, "And they even get bigger lockers."

"And the little girl gets a pet dinosaur," Rex watches Val petting Monica on the head, "Why can't I get pet dinosaur?"

"One time, my brother asked if he can get a pet-" Cat was cut off when Jade put a carrot stick on her mouth to shut her up.

Then Trina runs over to them and asked, "Tori! Is it true?"

"Yes, the D-Squad is here." Tori said pointing at the D-Squad.

Trina looks at the D-Squad and squealed happily and was about to go over to them but Tori stopped her, "Wow, wow! Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to sing to them," Trina said, "If they hear me sing, they're gonna make join their band as their singer."

"Trina, they have singers." Tori said.

"Yeah," André agreed, "The lead singer is Alexander and the second singer is Valentina, you know, the little girl."

"I know that," Trina said, "I just want to show them my talent and also come close to Jayson and Michael, the two super hot guys." She looks at Jay and Mike dreamily.

"The only things you're gonna do is to scare them." Jade said eating a french-fry

Trina ignores her and went over to the D-Squad and started singing terribly.

"I might be crazy! Have I told you lately?" Trina terribly sings her birthday song from Tori.

The D-Squad looks at her, wide eyes, in disturbance. Monica covered her ears in pain. Jay tried his best not to hiss at her. Alex and Sofia looks at each other, thinking if this girl is crazy. Val hugs Quinn while looking at Trina in disturbance, and Quinn and Mike stared at Trina in disturbance. As Trina continues singing terribly until a black man, wearing a suit, picks up Trina and puts her in his shoulder and carries her away, while she tries to sing her song to the D-Squad loudly, trying to tell them to let her in the band. The black man was a security guard for the D-Squad, thanks to Mr. Masrani.

The D-Squad watches as Trina was being carried away, "What just happen?" Val asked hugging Quinn close.

"I think we have experience a craze fan." Jay said, rubbing his ear.

Tori slaps her forehead, why is Trina so crazy? Jade recorded it on her phone with a small laugh. After lunch was over, they all headed back to Sikowitz class to learn about animal voice lessons.

"Alright, class, today we are going to learn about making animal sounds." Sikowitz said.

Quinn raises her hand, "Yes Quinn?"

"Why are we going to make animal sounds?" she asked.

"To show you are one with your inner animal." Sikowitz said, "Okay, Robbie, come in front."

Robbie went over to him, "Make a call of your inner animal." Sikowitz said.

"Okay…" Robbie sighs as he cleared his throat and made a squeaky sound like a mouse.

"Well," Sikowitz looks at Robbie, "Your inner animal is a mouse."

"More like a naked mole rat." Rex chuckles.

Val looks at Rex curiously, how can Robbie talk without moving his mouth or speak in a different language?

"Okay," Sikowitz looks around while Robbie went back to his seat, "Valentina, come up."

"My friends call me Val, Mr. Sikowitz." Val said, walking over to the platform.

"Okay, Val, make your inner animal call."

Val nodded and took a deep breath and let an adorable roar that made everyone, minus Jade, awed at her.

"What's inner animal are you Val?" Tori asked with a smile.

"I'm a baby Velociraptor." Val said before roaring adorably.

Tori awed at her adorableness. Sikowitz recorded the whole thing and was going to send it on youtube, he's gonna to make a fortune of Val's cuteness. Jay saw this and shook his head.

"Alright, Val, take your seat." Sikowitz said, Val skips over to her chair, "Okay, Jayson," Sikowitz looks at Jay, "Come in front and show us your inner animal."

Jay gets up and walks in front, while some girls, minus Jade, sigh dreamily at him, as Jay got in front. Sikowitz gestured him to begin. Alex, Mike, Quinn, Sofia and Val covered their ears while Monica hides in Val's blue satchel. Jay sighs and in a few seconds he let out a horrifying Velociraptor roar that made everyone covered their ears. His roar made the glasses in the room shattered. Sikowitz screamed and took cover in some chairs. As he stops, everyone removes their hands off of their ears and staring at him in shock, minus Alex, Mike, Quinn, Sofia and Val. Monica's head poke out from the satchel and looks at Jay.

Sikowitz peeks out from the chairs and stares Jay fearfully, "What type of inner animal are you?" he asked fearfully.

Jay looks at him, his red eyes hidden in his sunglasses, and said in a dangerous low voice, "An adult Velociraptor." With that said, Jay went back to his seat.

All the girls, minus Jade, sigh at him dreamily. When class was over and the windows were being repaired. The D-Squad went to their lockers; they saw the security guard that got rid of Trina. As they greeted him and put their things on their lockers, they notice all the lockers were full of designs.

"I wonder why everyone decorated their lockers." Val looks at the lockers.

"Maybe they're showing their artistic talents." Alex said putting her books in her locker.

"Can we decorate our lockers?" Val asked.

"That's sounds like fun." Sofia said, "But we should ask Helen first."

They nodded and headed towards Helen's office, as they got there. Val knocks on the door, "Come in!"

As they entered, Helen was sitting on her desk reading some files, "Hi Helen." Val greeted.

Helen smiles at them, "Hey, what can I do for you six?" she asked.

"We were wondering if we can decorate our lockers." Val said.

"With your permission, if it's okay." Quinn said.

"Of course you can!" Helen said, "Here in Hollywood Arts you show your talents to express your feelings."

The six nodded and went to the arts room to get some supplies. They stayed after school to decorate their lockers.

* * *

The Next day, Tori and her friends were entering the school. They saw the D-Squad's lockers and their mouths dropped in amazement. Quinn's locker has drums in the door, like Andrei's; she has a music code to open it. Alex's locker design is a beach. Sofia's locker design has angels in each side of her locker and in the middle is two hands were holding the planet earth. Mike's locker design has digital codes and a pass code attached to it. Jay's locker design is a pack of Velociraptors were running. And Val's locker design was a picture of her with her uncle, friends and dinosaur friends.

"Wow, just wow." André awed.

"Their lockers are amazing." Beck said.

"I seen better." Jade said plainly.

Then the D-Squad came in, with the security guard. They waved at Tori and her friends before heading towards their locker.

"They got to be the coolest kids in this school." Tori said.

"Who are the coolest kids?" Cat asked.

"The D-Squad!" Tori gestured the six.

The D-Squad went over to them, "Hey," Alex greeted.

"Hi!" Tori waved.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys know us and we were wondering if we can know your names?" Mike asked.

"Sure, I'm Tori Vega; this is André Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Cat Valentine and Rex Power the puppet."

They all greeted them and then Trina appeared next to Val, scaring her in the process, "Hey, there, if you heard my singing, which is pretty amazing, right?" she tries to make the D-Squad to let her join the band.

The D-Squad felt disturbed when she appeared. "Trina, you're scaring Val." Tori said annoyed.

"I'm not! I was just-" Trina was cut off when the security guard picks her up and carries away, "WAIT! I NEED THE D-SQUAD TO LET ME IN THEIR BAND!" Trina yells.

Everyone looks at Trina's leaving form. Alex looks at Tori, "Is she your sister?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah."

Alex puts her hand on Tori's shoulder, "I feel so sorry for you." She said.

"Everyone those." Tori said, "Hey, we're gonna hangout at the Sushi shop, you guys wanna tag along?"

The D-Squad agrees and went to class with them, their days in Hollywood Arts is getting amazing.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll update soon! Review or Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed Jay's eyes to red. And also I'm going to update my crossover with HTTYD later, so please be patient.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Karaoke Doki**

The D-Squad was at Sikowitz, teaching them and the rest about acting. It's been four days since they made friends with Tori and her friends and they are really fun to hang out with.

"And remember class," Sikowitz said, "You must stay in character, no matter what happens."

"Even we're out of the set?" Alex asked.

"Yes…wait, I mean…never mind." Sikowitz mutters the last part.

Val giggles in a cute manner making everyone, minus Jade, go awe on her. Then the bell rang and everyone grabbed their things. They all headed towards Asphalt Café, the D-Squad table was next to Tori and her friends' table. The D-Squads security guard name Tony stayed close by, because they need him close just in case a craze fan came or worst, Trina.

Val was getting a salad from Festus Grub Truck, as she did. She went back to the others and started eating while Monica was nibbling on a piece of bread.

"So," Alex began, "What are you guys are going to do today after school?"

"We're going to Karaoke Doki." Tori said, "You guys can come along, if you want?"

"Sure," Sofia said, "It's much fun than spending time at the Mansion."

"Great," Beck said, "We'll meet at eight."

They all nodded, and then Trina appeared next to Quinn, startling her in the process, "Hey there," Trina said before showing Quinn a picture of her, "This is my snapshot for you. I'll give it to you if-" Trina was cut off when Tony dragged her away from the D-Squad.

Everyone shook their heads at Trina, as she yells to them to let her be in the band. As school was over, everyone went to home before heading to Karaoke Doki. They all put on hooded jackets, Val was blue, Quinn was orange, Alex was bone white, Sofia was snow white, Mike was dark green and Jay was dark red. Monica came along, as long she stays hidden in Val's satchel. As they got there they sit down and ordered some food. Val looks at three teens singing on the platform. André told her that everyone can sing there, even if their voices are terrible like Trina's. Then two girls came, one blonde and the other brown. They are Tara Ganz and Hayley Ferguson.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Hollywood Art's students." Hayley said plainly.

"And look," Tara looks at the D-Squad, who had their hoods up, "They have new transfer students."

The two, very annoying girls, didn't know that they were the D-Squad because they are stuck up.

"Leave them alone." Tori defended.

"Oh, we'll them alone," Tara looks at Val, "Until she sings at front of the stage."

Tori and friends protest at the two mean girls. The D-Squad looks at each other with a shrug. Val is a really good singer. One time, she stopped a Triceratops from charging at the worker because of her singing.

"If I sing, will you girls leave us alone?" Val asked.

The two girls agreed and Val went to the stage, with the help of Jay. As she holds the microphone, the DJ asked, "What's your name Sweety?"

"Val." Val said, she can't tell her full name because everyone knows her from the D-Squad.

"Okay, Val, what song do you want to sing?" the DJ asked.

"I want to sing Blow by Ke$ha, please?" Val asked cutely making everyone, minus Jade, Hayley and Tara, awe at her.

"Okay, little Val is going to sing Blow." The DJ as he starts the music.

Val listens to the music carefully and she began to sing.

Val: Back door cracked, we don't need a key. We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze, drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead, now you're one of us, you're coming with me. It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down. (This place's about to)  
Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out. [x4:] This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh.  
(This place about to)

Tara and Haley's mouth dropped in shock. They thought Val was bad singer but she was singing like a pro! Val's friends cheered for her along with the audiences.

Val: Now what? What? We're taking control. We get what we want. We do what you don't. Dirt and glitter cover the floor. We're pretty and sick. We're young and we're bored. It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out. (This place about to) Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around. [x4:] This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh.

André claps and looks at the D-Squad, "Man, she's singing like a pro!" he exclaims.

"She is!" Quinn cheered with a laugh.

Val: Go, go, go, go insane, go insane, throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em.  
Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands. Go insane, go insane. Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em. Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands.

Then a woman about 32, wearing a business clothes, with black hair, tied to a bun, and brown eyes came in, with two bodyguards, saw Val singing. She was impressed at Val's talent.

Val: We are taking over... Get used to it ok... [x4:] Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh. This place about to blow...

As Val finished, everyone cheered, except for Tara and Hayley. "Alright, Let's give it up for little Val!" the DJ exclaims.

Everyone cheered, except for Tara and Hayley, more loudly. Then Hayley's dad came. "Alright, alright, calm down everyone." He said, as Val went back to her seat, "There could be only one winner." He said.

"Oh great," Jade hissed silently, "He's going to make his daughter the winner again."

Everyone looks at the man in annoyance, except for the D-Squad and the two girls, because he's the one who keeps making Tara and Hayley the winners.

"The Winner is-"

"Val." A woman's voice said.

Everyone turned at the entrance to see the woman coming in with two guards.

"Excuse me," Mr. Ferguson looks at the woman, "Who are you?"

"I am Dawn Everfall." She answered.

Everyone gasps in shock. Dawn Everfall owns a huge music company. She is very rich, very powerful and very terrifying. Mr. Ferguson gulps in nervousness, one wrong words and his building will be shut down, "W-what do you need Ms. Everfall?"

Dawn looks at Val, "I want her to sing in my company along with the rest of the D-Squad."

Everyone, minus Tori and her friends gasps in shock. They didn't know they were the famous D-Squad! The D-Squad removed their hoods.

"How'd you know?" Quinn asked.

Dawn walks over to them, "A singer's voice is like a finger print. I memorize the voices of every singers' and I know that is Valentina Rosalina Grady, the singer of the D-Squad and also the one who sings with Katy Perry in Jurassic World concert."

"I remember that!" Tori said in amazement, "I saw that video on youtube and it was amazing!"

Dawn nodded, "Yes it is, and back to further business, Val, would you and the D-Squad sing at my company?" she asked.

Val thinks about it before looking at her new friends, "If you let my new friends be part of your company, then we will agree."

Dawn looks at Tori and her friends; "Are they from Hollywood Arts?"

"Uh-huh! They're very good singers and actors." Val said, "And André can write the best of the best songs!"

Dawn looks at André; "Really?" she asked walking towards to them.

Val nodded, as Dawn went over to them. She gave André her card, "Well then, I hope I see you all in my company tomorrow noon." She said with a kind smile.

Tori and her friends smiled and André accepted the card, "Don't worry, Ms. Everfall, we're gonna make you the best song that you will ever hear." André said smiling.

"I'm not worried." Dawn said, "I know you all will make the best band ever."

They nodded with a happy smile. "Let's party!" Dawn said before looking at Hayley, Tara, and Mr. Ferguson blankly, "You three, outside."

Hayley, Tara, and Mr. Ferguson protest but they did as they were told when they saw the security guards of Dawn crack their knuckles to scare them. Everyone partied at Karaoke Doki until dark.

* * *

On the next day, The D-Squad and their new friends headed towards Everfall Record. It was a big skyscraper with many exotic plants on the windows. As they entered, they all headed towards a room. As they did, they saw Dawn and a black man. Dawn told them to enter the recording area, as they did. The D-Squad, minus Val, got their instrument and the others go to the microphone. The black man signals them to play and the D-Squad started playing music. As they did, their friends and Val started to sing.

Tori: Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street. Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet. I'm just trying to make it in America.

Jade: Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt. Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert and I'm dying to make it in America.

Cat: And I'm singing the words to my favorite song with the rag top down and my glasses on and I'm driving straight through America.

Val and Beck: I wanna taste the sun. Cause baby I'm born to run. I got a feeling that I'm not the only one.

André and Robbie: I, I wanna show some skin. Yeah baby, I need the ocean and you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion.

Tori and Val: I want to make it in America. Make it in America

Tori: I can see my star sunset and vine.

Jade and Cat: Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign.

Beck and André: Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America.

Robbie and Rex: See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke. I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote.

Val: And I called it make it in America.

Everyone: I wanna taste the sun. Cause baby I'm born to run. I got a feeling that I'm not the only one. I, I wanna show some skin. Baby I need the ocean and you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion. I wanna make it in America, make it in America.

Tori and Val: I can feel the sweat dripping down my face. I can hear my heart as it starts to race. Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place. If I just push on I know that.

Jade: I wanna taste the sun.

Beck: Cause baby I'm born to run.

Cat: I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

André: I, I wanna show some skin.

Rex: Baby I need the ocean.

Robbie: And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

Val and Tori: I wanna make it in America, make it in America.

As they finished, Dawn made a thumb up and they all cheered on the other side happily. As they all headed towards the sushi shop, Dawn recorded the song and made sure that they all extra credit. As the song was spread around the world, people from different countries download that song.

Monday afternoon, the gang was eating at the Asphalt Café, eating their lunches. But their lunch was disturbed by News Media. They all asked question about their song, taking pictures of them and so on. Everyone explained about the song and more while Tony tries to make them back off a bit. Then Trina tried to come over to them but was pushed away by a camera man.

The D-Squad and their new friends are getting famous thanks to their song and amazing talent and soon they will have more fun along the way.

* * *

 **I know it's a bit short because I need to finish my HTTYD crossover. It is called the little girl and the dragons. And someone name The Crimson Commando asks me to put his OC on crossover. You will find the time at The little girl and the dinosaurs at chapter 20. Please Review or Favorite. The songs are called Blow by Ke$ha and make it to america by Victoria Justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Evidence and Truth**

The gang was at the Asphalt café, eating their lunch while the paparazzi take pictures of them. Tony was their along with three more security guard. He needs all the help to keep the D-Squad and their friends safe. Trina was there, trying to get a camera to take pictures of her but was shoved away by him.

"Sorry for the paparazzi." Quinn said, taking a sip on her soda.

"It's okay." Tori assured, taking a bite of her fries.

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked.

"Sure it is baby." Rex said, flirting at Sofia.

Sofia looks at him awkwardly, "I'm sorry, did you just call me "baby"?"

"Sure did," Rex chuckled, "I want the paparazzi to take pictures of us."

Jay, sitting next Robbie, glares at Rex under his sunglasses. In flash, Jay hits Rex on the face with his fist, causing Rex to go unconscious. Robbie gasps, as he shakes Rex, he looks at Jay, "You made him go unconscious!"

Jay looks at him blankly under his shades, "He wouldn't shut up." He growled coldly, making Robbie shrink in fear.

Jade laughs a bit, "I like this guy." She mutters in amusement.

Tori and the rest of her friends look at Jay with their eyes wide. Did they heard Jay growl? They were cut off when they heard the bell saying time for class. They were taking Drama class with Paul. While Paul explains, Tori and her friends looked at Jay both half suspicious and half nervous, except Jade, she was listening to the lessons. Tori leans over at her friends and whispered, "Something is up with Jay."

"Why is that?" Jade asked plainly.

"Well, he growls like a wild animal, eats heavy chunks of meat and he seem hostile." Tori whispered, looking at Jay.

"Tori's right," André agreed, "Jay's hiding something and the D-Squad is in it too."

They nodded and continue listening to class. After a few hours it was time to go home. Tori and her friends stayed at Sikowitz class, they are discussing about Jay's mystery.

"Okay, what do we know about Jay?" Tori asked.

"What about him?" Jade asked, not caring at all.

"Jade, something is wrong with Jay." André said, "He seems very aggressive lately."

"Yeah, and I know what is wrong with him." Rex said. Everyone looks at him, "Jay's a Werewolf!"

They stared at him blankly, "No, Jay is not a werewolf." Tori said.

"Sure he is." Rex said, "He eats a lot of meat, he keeps himself away from people and growls a lot, so he's got to be a Werewolf!"

"Jay is not a werewolf!" Tori exclaims.

"Maybe he has a condition." Robbie suggested.

"One time my brother had a condition-" Cat didn't finished when Jade puts a lollipop on Cat's mouth.

"Look if we want to know what's up with Jay, we need evidence." André said.

"Like the detective movies?" Cat asked, holding a lollipop.

"Yeah, but we gotta do it tomorrow." Tori said.

On the next day, Tori's head pops out from the corner of the walls followed by Robbie and André. They saw Jay and Sofia walking the halls together. Then Sofia slips on a wet floor, causing her books to fly off. In a flash, Jay caught Sofia on her waist, with his right arm, and her books on his left hand. As Jay helps Sofia up, they walk past a shock Tori, Robbie and André.

"Werewolf," Rex whispered. Tori gave him an annoyed look before hitting him with her book. "Ow!"

At the Asphalt Café, Tori and her friends watches as Jay eats a large hamburger, with no vegetables. He took a big bite on his burger, leaving a large sharp bite mark. Tori and her friends' eyes widen in shock when they saw that.

"Werewolf," Rex whispered. Jade hits him with her water bottle. "Ow!"

Jay looks at them, "Did Rex called me a werewolf?"

Their eyes widen in shock, no way could he have heard that! "No! He meant that he just watched a werewolf movie that has your name in it." Tori lied.

Jay shrugs as he continues eating. After lunch, they all headed to Anthony's class for the band practice. Anthony calls each band to practice up front. They need to prepare themselves for the party for next month. The last one was the D-Squad. Val has to sit this one out because Jay is going to sing.

"Okay D-Squad show what you can do." Anthony said.

They nodded before Alex started playing her guitar, and then the others follow. Jay started singing.

Jay: The secret side of me. I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me. The beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls. In the closet, in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed in my body, in my head, why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster.

Tori and her friends, minus Jade; mouths drop. Why would Jay sing that song?

Jay: My secret side I keep. Hid under lock and key, I keep it caged but I can't control it. 'Cause if I let him out. He'll tear me up and break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster!

Anthony was both impressed yet scared at the same time. But, he got to admit, they played very good. Val claps her hand, following the beat while Monica nods her head.

Jay: It's hiding in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me.  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart! No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I **_feel like a monster!_**

Tori and her friends, minus Jade; mouths dropped again. Jay growled like an animal!

Jay: I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I'm gonna lose control. Here's something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster [4x].

As the D-Squad finished, everyone cheered for them, except Tori and her friends. They just looked at Jay and have the same thoughts.

Is Jay a werewolf?

* * *

At Tori's house, Tori and her friends were discussing about Jay. "Okay, so Jay is maybe a werewolf." Robbie said.

"There is no way Jay is a werewolf." Tori said, "Sure he maybe mysterious, scary and-"

"Hot?" Cat butts in.

Tori shuffled her hands, "Kinda…" Tori muttered with a dreamy smile.

"How do we know if he's a werewolf?" Beck asked.

"I know," Robbie said, holding his laptop, "According at Paranormal for Nerds, a werewolf may easily be detected, even when devoid of his skin, if his hands are broad, and his fingers short, and there are always some hairs in the hollow of his hand. It said; real werewolves often shave their palms leaving them rough so rough palms are also considered to be a sign. Another certain sign of the werewolf, according to a vast number of ancient traditions, lies in the extreme length of the index finger. If you should notice a man or woman with an index finger considerably longer than the middle finger, you have quite likely spotted a werewolf."

"To bad we can't tell, because he's wearing his gloves." Jade said, checking her nails.

"In human form, a werewolf usually has slanted eyebrows that meet at the bridge of the nose. Small pointed ears, protruding teeth elongated canine or strangely compelling eyes are also visible sign you are in a presence of a full-moon beast." Robbie finished.

"Jay does wear gloves all the time." André said a bit nervous.

"And he those wear sunglasses every day." Robbie added.

"He always hid his ears with hair." Beck added as well.

"He did take a large bite on his burger." Jade joins in.

Everyone looks at each other with wide eyes, "Oh my God, Jay really is a werewolf!" Robbie exclaims.

"Robbie, chill!" André said, "We can't rush through conclusion. We need proof that Jay is really a werewolf."

"Well, the only way to know if he is a werewolf is hands, eyes, ears and teethes. If he has those werewolf traits then we have werewolf in our school."

"What about his friends?" Cat asked, "They don't have weird traits like Jay."

"Maybe they're his monster friends in disguise." Rex suggested.

"Rex, they are not monsters." Beck said. "They're just regular people who have a werewolf for a friend."

"Maybe they know his secret and couldn't let anyone know." André said.

"Why?" Cat asked.

Tori then realize, "Maybe they're protecting Jay from people who want to know the truth of his excitants."

"So they won't dissect him." Beck added.

"Maybe we should stop spying on Jay." Tori said.

"Are you out of your mind woman?" Rex asked disbelief, "What if Jay took a bite on you? And do you want to be those hairy mutts?"

"Rex, he's not gonna bite us." Tori assured, "He's a nice guy and we are his friends."

"Yeah and there is no way he is biting us." André agrees.

"Yet, come on Robbie. Let's go to the silver store to by some silver." Rex ordered.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Rex.

* * *

On the next day, Jay and his friends were grabbing their books on their lockers. Then Tori and her friends, minus Robbie and Rex, came, "Hey guys." Tori greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

"Where are Robbie and Rex?" Val asked.

"They went to a store." Jade said plainly.

"What kind of store?" Sofia asked.

Before anyone could answer, Robbie came with Rex, who was carrying a bag full of silver spoons, forks, and bracelet. He was also wearing a silver jacket. Everyone stares at them blankly. "What's with the silver?" Quinn asked.

"Just preparing myself," Rex said.

"For what?" Val asked.

"For a werewolf invasion," Rex looks at Jay.

"They are no such things as werewolves." Jay said.

"Hah! That would a werewolf say." Rex said.

Jay blinks under his sunglasses, "What?"

Tori hits Rex with her books, "Ow!"

"Nothing, Rex watched too much werewolf movies and it sort of got on his head." Tori said.

Jay nodded and Val looks at Tori and her friends, wide eyes.

" _Why is she looking at me like that?_ " Tori thought.

" _Aww. She so cute! When she is staring like that!_ " Cat thought with a smile.

" _What are looking at?_ " Jade thought blankly.

" _Why is she looking at us?_ " André thought.

" _I don't know if she's acting cute or having a staring competition._ " Beck thought.

" _Oh man, I hope she doesn't notice the pimple under my nose._ " Robbie covers his nose.

" _What is she looking at me for? Can't she see I'm trying to protect myself from Werewolf Jay?_ " Rex thought.

Then the bell rang. Val looks away and everyone went to class. They were at Mrs. Yonders class. As Mrs. Yonders write the history in the chalkboard, Val wrote something on her paper before tying it on Monica's leg. Monica gets down on the floor and walks over to Tori's desk. Once she got there, she tugs at Tori's jeans. Tori looks down to see Monica, shaking her leg with the note. Tori takes the note from Monica's leg and reads it.

 _Dear Tori,_

 _Bring your friends at the Library after school. There is something that we need to tell you and your friends._

 _Sincerely, Val_

Tori looks down at Monica and nodded her head. Chirping quietly, Monica runs back to Val. Tori took out her phone and texts her friends about the meeting in the Library. After classes were over, Tori and her friends went to the Library. There, they saw the D-Squad waiting for them.

"So…what's up?" Tori asked.

"We've been keeping secrets from you guys." Alex said. "And it is time to tell you guys."

"About?" Jade asked.

"It is about Jay." Sofia said.

"I knew it! Jay's a werewolf!" Rex holds up a silver spoon.

Quinn throws a book at Rex, "No! Jay is not a werewolf!" she said.

"Then what is Jay?" Beck asked.

Jay got up and removes his sunglasses to revile his red reptilian eyes. Tori and her friends screamed in fear as they backed away.

"Calm down!" Quinn said.

"Calm down? Why should we calm down? Jay's eyes are reptilian! Why are his eyes like that?" André said really fast.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Because-" 

"Oh my God, Jay must've the mutated reptile that escaped the lab and was seeking revenge on human!" Rex exclaims.

"No!" the D-Squad, minus Jay, exclaims.

"Jay was force to be hybrid raptor!" Val said.

Tori and her friends were confused until Alex explains Jay's past, "When Jay was six, his father, Jorge Archer, pretended to pick him up to school."

"Boring!" Rex said.

Tori and her friends shushed him, "Why did he pretend?"

"You see, Jorge, used to work with Mortem." Quinn answered.

"I know him," jade said, "He used to work on that big weapon company that was shutdown few months ago."

"Yeah, anyways. Jay's dad forces him to be a hybrid. Once he did, Jay became a killing machine and killed his father at age of 13." Mike said.

"Wow." Jade said

"Then few years later, he escaped and met me and Val." Quinn said.

"We've been protecting him from the public," Alex said, "And that is all."

Tori and her friends just blinked, "So, he's not gonna hurt us?" Cat asked.

Val nodded, "Yup, he's a good guy." She said, "Can you guys keep it a secret?"

Tori and her friends nodded in agreement. "So, Jay is not a werewolf?" Rex asked.

"Nope, he was just an experimented human." Mike said.

Rex groans, "Great, now I have to return these silver back to the store." Rex said before looking at Robbie, "Take me to the store." He ordered.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went outside. The D-Squad told them everything about the past like the part that Val has amazing gift and ability to read minds and also how Mike became a hunk. They all became closer than ever and they will work together to sing at the big party.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite, the song is called Skillet and I'm going to make a Sonic the Hedgehog crossover next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the final chapter because I have no more ideas of this story but I will make the other ones. Big Time Rush, the Hobbits, HTTYD,** **Sonic the Hedgehog,** **and Godzilla the animated series, you guys should watch it on youtube.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Party Time!**

The D-Squad was at their lockers, having a conversation. They were talking about the song they are going to sing for the party tonight. "I think we should sing "Make a Move"." Quinn said, putting her books in her locker.

"Why?" Sofia asked, grabbing a book on her locker.

"It's really cool." Quinn answered.

Alex smiles, "Come on, we should sing something really cool for the part tonight."

Quinn nodded in understanding. Val, wearing a big brown hooded raptor shirt with blue eyes, and pants with a tail, was sitting on Jay's right arm. Jay is very, I mean, very strong. He could carry many people. Then Tori and her friends came.

"Hey guys," Tori greeted.

"Sup," Mike said.

"You're all excited for the big party tonight!" André asked excitingly.

"Yeah," Jay said plainly.

"You don't sound excited there, Raptor boy." Rex said.

"I am, I am just not good at showing my emotions," Jay said before looking at Rex, "And don't call me Raptor boy."

Rex just eh at him, Jay rolled at his red eyes under his sunglasses before they all went Sikowitz class. Sikowitz was explaining them about the concert tonight. Everyone was so excited. Val wonders if Masrani was coming. After class they all eat at the cafeteria. The twelve plus Rex and Monica were talking about the song they want to sing.

"Man, I hope we can make it the best night." André said.

"Are you kidding? We're gonna make it the best night to remember!" Quinn encourage.

Val was fiddling with her salad. Monica was nibbling on Val's french-fry, she notices Val's sad expression and offered her a French-fry. "No thanks Monica, I'm not that hungry." Val mutters.

"What's wrong Val? You seem down in the blue." Beck said.

"I just miss my Uncle Owen and my Dino friends." Val answered.

"Don't worry, in a few months we will be back home and they'll be happy to see you." Quinn assured.

Val nodded but she still wishes that her family were here. Then they heard motorbikes, they turn around to see two men riding motorbikes and parked close to a car. Then a truck came and park close to the motorbike. As the men got off of their bikes, Val and Quinn recognizes them. They smiled happily before getting out of their seats and rushed over to them.

"Uncle Owen!" Val yelled happily.

"Dad!" Quinn exclaims happily.

Owen and Marco smiles at their girls, Owen kneels down and picks up Val. Marco hugs Quinn. As they let go, Quinn asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Masrani said he was invited to a party in Hollywood Arts, so we decided to tag along." Owen answered ruffles Val's hair.

"Is Barry here?" Val asked.

They heard a horn honking, the two girls saw Barry waving at them in the truck. The rest of the D-Squad came along with their friends.

"Uncle Owen this Tori, Jade, Robbie, Beck, André, Cat and Rex the puppet." Val introduced.

They said hi to them and then they heard banging on the truck. Tori and her friends backed away as Owen went over to the truck. As he opens the Raptor Squad and Snow came out. The students screamed as they all back away. But, the Raptors and hybrid ignore them instead they nuzzle and lick Val in happiness. They miss her so much! Then they went over to the D-Squad. Charlie and Uri tackled Mike and gave him slobbery licks.

"Ah! Charlie! Uri! Stop!" Mike ordered between laughs but those young Raptors miss him because he gives them good scratching.

The other raptors look at Tori and her friends, they wonder if they are Val's friends or food. When they sniff at them; the Raptors can smell Val's scent in them, making them friends. The Raptors barked before going back to nuzzle their girl. Snow looks at Tori before sign language, " _Hello. I. Am. Snow._ "

Tori's mouth dropped in shock, "Did she just…"

Barry chuckles and walked over to Tori, "Yes, Snow is a really smart hybrid."

"Are the others here?" Val asked.

"No, they are still in the park but don't worry, Wu is watching them." Owen assured.

Val nodded and everyone started to have their conversation. They talked and Tori and her friends were getting to know their new "friends". When the bell rang, Owen, Barry and Marco were able to make Snow and the Raptors to get inside the truck before heading to the mansion.

On a music room, the gang was practicing a song called "Countdown". The D-Squad, minus Val, played their instruments while the Tori and her friends sing. They practice until dawn. They all went home and started to get ready. Val wears a blue dress and black leggings and shoes and her necklace and bracelet was on. Her hair is tied into pigtails. Quinn is wearing a red shirt with short sleeve, blue jeans, yellow jacket, and orange shoes. Alex is wearing a crimson gold sleeveless cropped turtleneck shirt, bone white jeans, and crimson gold shoes. Sofia is wearing a snow white shapeless long sleeve short dress, scarlet red shoes and headband. Mike was wearing a dark green leathered jacket, a white, short sleeve, t-shirt, black jeans and shoes. His dog tag necklace was on. Jay wears a dark red leathered jacket, black sleeveless shirt and pants and combat boots and his silver cross necklace and his black limar sunglasses was on.

They all headed to the party, as they got there they saw their friends. They went over to them. Val saw Dawn, Masrani, Owen, Marco and Barry. The Raptors were hidden in the shadows along with Snow. Val waves at them and they waved back. Monica glides over to Owen and perched herself on his shoulder. Then Helen came to stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Hollywood Arts first annual party for the rich." She said, "I want you all to give a big round of applause to the D-Squad and Victorious!"

Everyone cheered as the D-Squad and Victorious, aka Tori and her friends, came to the stage and the D-Squad started playing with André playing another guitar. As Quinn started the beat were sticks, they started playing the instruments. Everyone claps at the beat.

Victorious, Alex and Val: Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

André: All my attention baby, my extra time. There's nothin' I won't give you. Girl if you were mine.

Beck: Six million times I'm thinkin' about your face. You know I'm crazy for you. Let me count the ways.

Tori: Too many girls I'm chasin'. I've had my fun. But all the time was wasted. Girl you know that you're the one.

Victorious, Alex and Val: It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh). You're my number one girl. It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh). Don't think I'm gon' last now (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh). Wait a minute. I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh).

Val: There's only one in your life. I want it to be me, Gon' set your heart on fire. Burnin' in the fourth degree.

Jade: Serenade you, call your name. For you to come around 9, 10 back again. Count the ways I love you now.

Victorious, Alex and Val: It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh). You're my number one girl. It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh). Don't think I'm gon' last now. It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh). You're my number one girl. It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh). Don't think I'm gon' last now (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh). Wait a minute. I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh).

André and Val: Ooooohh, Oooooohh.

Cat: 10, you're beautiful.

Val: 9, you're amazing.

Beck: 8, you're contagious.

Robbie: Every time I look at you.

Tori: 6, you're a star.

Jade: 5, who you are.

Alex: 4, 3, who you wanna be.

Val and André: Don't you know that I want you 2. You're the one (Yeah)

Victorious, Alex and Val: It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh). You're my number one girl. It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh). Don't think I'm gon' last now. It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh). You're my number one girl. It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh). Don't think I'm gon' last now. (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute. I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh). It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh). You're my number one girl. It's a countdown fallin' faster (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now. (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute. I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh). It's a Countdown!

As they finished everyone cheered for them, they all bowed with a smile. Val can hear the Raptors and Snow cheering them as well. As they got down, they were greeted by the adults. "Good job, all of you." Dawn said with a smile.

They thanked her and Owen picks up Val. "That was amazing Val." he grins.

Val giggles happily and then Trina appeared next to Dawn, "Hey! I know you, you're Dawn Everfall." She said, trying to be a star again.

Dawn blinks at Trina blankly. Trina then began to explain how "awesome" she was. Dawn snaps her fingers and two of her bodyguard cam and drags Trina away, "Wait! The D-Squad and Victorious know me!" Trina yells.

The adults look at them, "And you are?" Alex asked, pretending as she doesn't know her.

"We don't know her." Mike added.

"She's a craze fan." Jay added plainly.

As the two bodyguards dragged a yelling Trina, everyone started partying. The Raptors sway their heads following the beat of the music. Snow snorts and clapped her claws together happily. They partied the night of their lives and it will be the one to remember.

* * *

Few months later, the D-Squad returned back to Isla of Nublar and started working on their jobs. Val was playing with Tristan, Rexy and Tyrone's hatchling, they were playing hide and seek. Rexy and Tyrone watched them along with the public. Quinn was at the Café buying some chocolate drinks for her and Val. Then she saw familiar faces, she smiles and runs over to them. "Guys!" she yelled happily.

Tori and her friends smiled to see Quinn. They got an invitation here and were happy to come. Quinn shows hem the T. Rex Kingdom. They saw Val playing with Tristan. Val saw them on the widow and smile and waved at them. They waved back. As Val finished playing with Tristan, they all headed to the Raptor paddock. Mike and Jay were surprise to see them again; they talked to each other while Val plays with the Raptors. Then they went to the Hybrid paddock; Alex and Sofia were happy to see them again. They were getting to know the hybrids while Robbie chases Snow, who took Rex from him.

Later that night, there was a party on the streets. Everyone was having a time of their lives. Then Masrani came to stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands up for the D-Squad and Victorious!"

They all cheered as the band gets on stage and started singing.

Tori: Here I am, once again. Feeling lost but now and then. I breathe it in to let it go.

Val: And you don't know. Where you are now or what it would come to.

Jade: If only somebody could hear. When you figure out how, your lost in the moment, you disappear.

Tori: You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action.

Val: You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction.

Cat: Not a fantasy.

Beck: Just remember me.

André: When it turns out right.

Val: 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination.

Tori: In my victory just remember me. When I make it shine!

Robbie: Reaching high.

André: Feeling low.

Alex: I'm holding on but letting go. I like to shine. I'll shine for you and it's time to show the world how.

Tori: It's a little bit closer as long as I'm ready to go. All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know...

Everyone: You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction, not a fantasy just remember me, when it turns out right. 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory just remember me. When I make it shine!

Tori and Alex: Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done. That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run but you want it and you need it, like you need to breathe the air. If they doubt you just believe it. That's enough to get you there. You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

Val and Jade: Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction, not a fantasy just remember me, when it turns out right. 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory just remember me

Everyone: When I make it SHINE!

Everyone cheered happily, and they were became the next bid sensation. Val hugs Tori happily as Tori laughs happily. Everyone cheered louder and happily. Jurassic World has full of surprises.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's that last chapter; I need to finish the other crossovers. I hope you guys like it and I'm going to make a crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog next week and also Big Time Rush, review and favorite. And you guys are wondering why the Raptors and Snow were there, right? Well, Owen doesn't want them to be cared by the workers, due to the fact that the Raptors might kill them and because Hoskins was there.**


End file.
